youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime is a real robot who lives in a planet made of steel and the main protagonist in Transformers series. Optimus is the Leader and mafia kingpin started Autobot Hat for a fruit company. His worst enemy is Megatron and their idiotic minions. Career In his work, he gained experience in fighting the French when they wanted to throw oranges he faced. Gradually he gained more power within the company, even transporting kiwis, until one day already owning all Cybetron brothels. After many years in business, he decides to expand his business and begins an expansion on YTP World. He is the possessor of the "Great Minga of the Autobots", a device that multiplied by 10000 pleasure during Rodimus Prime. Optimus Prime is also the real hero of the series, the reason why he has the best name, can wipe out junk from other scientists and protecting the soft parts of humans of any injuries. Relationship He recognizes some outside work relationship with Elita-1, but he has refused to comment on the issue. Recently he has been doing with Rodimus Prime, Arcee, Fay, Megan Fox, Bumblebee, Jetfire, Jetstorm, EVA0, EVA1, EVA2, Nemesis Prime, Princess Celestia, and the list goes on and on until you can find that to be a direct descendant of Optimus Prime. Some of their lost children are Alphonse Elric, Bender, Probotector, WALL · E, Johny 5, R.O.B, Megaman, the Medabots and most robots are known today. Prime controlling himself Optimus can be controlled very easily with a joystic of Atari 2600 and was the newest game in the time series, his cock was a kind of helicopter-spacecraft designed for the penis did not have to ejaculate to reach the head because in the time it takes your enemy decepticon would have bored and gone, giving him a bad name and Optimus deception. And so Optimus does not take things lightly and let you scratch and be beated by your enemy, there is a program to make the driver feel exactly what the robot, shock, overheating, faulty spark plugs, need oil change, etc. etc., so if the decepticons beat up Prime, Ratchet will be like a rag doll, that is the protection afforded by a Cybertronian. True Love Optimus tried to regain his love affair with Rodimus Prime, however, he was more interested in the beings of flesh and blood as Pranktin. Optimus enraged, planned his revenge against the one-eyed dwarf that lived beneath the sea with his own squad. However, once more, when Optimus was to obtain his revenge against Pranktin, Grimlock, the partner of pranktin betrayed him to marry Rodimus Prime. Optimus had the heart broken and never returned to talk about Rodimus Prime since that day. However, many years later Optimus knew that Rodimus had been divorced from Grimlock for being an idiotic jew and fishing lover. Optimus continued trying to get marry from Rodimus since then. Likes *Rodimus Prime *Bumbleee *Cut Megatron's head *Justice * Princess Celestia * Twilight Sparkle * Rainbow Dash (For killing Starscream) *Fat Mario *Sex *UNSC *Good *his long lost children ( See relationships) Dislikes *Megatron *Starscream *Soundwave *Failure * Lord Tirek * Queen Chrysalis *Michael Bay *Evil *Pay taxes in Cybertron *Mr. Krabs Video Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Transformers Category:Superheroes Category:Alcoholics Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Awesome Characters Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Fathers Category:Characters